


Nervous Wreck

by magicalmileven



Category: Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmileven/pseuds/magicalmileven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are going to perform at Croke Park tonight and Niall is at the verge of losing his shit.<br/>or<br/>the one where Harry is trying to calm down Niall, because he is nervous as hell and emotional at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about the boys performing at croke park tonight and this one shot popped into my head so I had to write it down.
> 
> Sorry if it's short, sorry if there are any mistakes or anything.
> 
> hope you like it still. xx

To say that Niall is nervous is an understatement. He woke up at 7 o’clock in the morning, a time where normally he would be sleeping like a baby, running around like a crazy chicken because all he could think of was the fact that they are going to perform at croker tonight.  
Niall’s dream came true and he can’t believe it. not yet actually.  
“Harry this is so unreal” he sighs, plopping down on the big sofa in their tourbus. The curly lad looks up from his phone. “You are so cute when you are nervous babe.”   
“’M not. I just can’t believe we are goin to perform at croker! Fuckin three times! Its goin to be nuts! The best day of my whole life!” Niall argues, crossing his arms.   
“Babe, calm down! Breath in, and out. sowly” Harry instructs, taking a deep breath for Niall to copy it. He on the other hand thinks the curly lad is going mental. “Harry, what the hell? It’s not that I’m sick or anythin’, I’m perfectly fine!” he yells, jumping up and storming into the back of the bus. He just doesn’t understand his boyfriend just wants him to calm down.   
“For fucks sake, if Niall keeps up this mood until tonight, I’m going to slap him!” Louis sighs, entering the ‘living area’ as he spots Harry on the couch.  
“No you won’t. He’s just nervous okay? His dream came true, I would’ve gone nuts as well if I was Niall.” Harry holds his hands up in defeat. Hell he would be much worse than Niall, if he was in his position. He may have puked already.  
“Of course you would defend your boyfriend.” Louis mutters under his breath, rubbing the tiredness off his eyes. “He’s mad at me anyway.”   
This time Louis looks up from his lap, his eyes widening. “But why should he?” “I tried to calm him down, but he just stormed to the back of the bus, saying shit like he’s not sick or anything and that he’s perfectly fine.”  
Louis growns, of course Niall won’t admit that he’s a nervous wreck.   
But before he can answer anything, an Irish accent fills the silence.  
“Harry?” Nialls voice is barely a whisper, as he slowly patters across the parquet towards the couch Harry is sitting on.  
“I’m leaving you two alone” Louis mutters as he leaves the area. God knows what has gotten into him the last days.  
“Yeah Ni?” He feels the couch cave in next to him, then Niall’s hand on his own. “I’m sorry for snapping at you previously. I.. I just.. I think I’m goin nuts” He sighs, as Harry turns his head towards the older boy, who’s now tugging on his hair. “No you are just nervous Niall. And don’t be sorry for snapping, if I was in your position I would have lost my shit already.” He takes Nialls hands intertwining them. “ it’s just.. it has always been my dream to perform at Croke Park and now its all so close and I feel like I’m going t throw up any minute because I’m so frickin nervous and I’m so overwhelmed. Shit, I never knew this would come true one day.” Niall says with tears in his eyes. Harry literally has to control himself to not start crying as well. It’s all too much for the both of them.  
“I know baby and I’m so proud of you.” Harry says rubbing Nialls back, the older one ruffling his hair in a nervous attempt.  
“But.. what if I’ll mess it up?” Niall asks, biting his nails. Something he always does when he’s nervous. “Niall, don’t ever think about messing it up, because you won’t, I promise. I’m going to be next to you the whole time, and if you ever feel nervous or uneasy, then squeeze my hand and you’ll feel-“  
“I love you so much Harry.” Niall says after he had smashed his lips onto his boyfriend’s, stopping him from finishing his sentence.   
“I love you more irish. C’mere.” He opens his arms for Niall to basically crawl into his chest, which he does. His head rests in the crook of his neck, as the younger boy runs his hands through the older boy’s hair, calming him.  
“D’you feel better now?” Harry asks after a while of them just sitting on the couch. Niall nods immediately. “Yeah thank you Bear. I’m a lot calmer.”  
“Anything for my babe.”


End file.
